


We Can Play Pretend

by Krasimer



Series: Khdo Doo Zrxqgv dqg Qhyhu Edfn Grzq [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Grunkle4Grandpa, Siblings, Stressed relationships, bottomless pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air was cleared a little since the body-switching incident, but it was still awkward between them, words coming out stuttered or a little harsher than either of them intended. Two weeks into his return to his home dimension had seen a few changes around the house, including the removal of the taxidermy projects from the dining room and a bit more of a regular meal schedule for the elder Pines twins. "Do you need any help?"</p>
<p>Stan paused for a second, then shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "I'm fine, it just needs to cook for the last bit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Play Pretend

Ford watched as his brother slid a dish into the oven, some mixture of vegetables and meat that actually seemed decently good. 

The air was cleared a little since the body-switching incident, but it was still awkward between them, words coming out stuttered or a little harsher than either of them intended. Two weeks into his return to his home dimension had seen a few changes around the house, including the removal of the taxidermy projects from the dining room and a bit more of a regular meal schedule for the elder Pines twins. "Do you need any help?"

Stan paused for a second, then shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "I'm fine, it just needs to cook for the last bit."

"It smells familiar."

"It should." Stan took a seat at the table, crossing his arms over his chest. He worried a hand in his hair again, as if nervous about the lack of his fez in combination with the midway state of his suit. He wasn't wearing his jacket, but the rest of his usual outfit was in place. "It's from a book of recipes I found in the attic, years ago. I think it might have been from mom? It was in your stuff, kind of tucked in the back."

Pulling his keys out of his pocket and fiddling with the keychain Mabel had given him, Ford nodded. "Sounds about right."  
Raising an eyebrow at his brother, Stan chuckled. "Anyways..." he turned to the doorway, cleared his throat and shouted, "Dinner is in an hour, kids!" before turning back to Ford and meeting the matched eyebrow raise. "What? I'm already sitting down."

Before Ford could say anything, a door slammed upstairs, followed by the stomping footsteps of what was undeniably an upset teenage girl. Sure enough, Mabel rounded the corner, a sketchbook tucked under her arm and her free hand clenched into a fist. "You're being stupid, Dipper!" she yelled over her shoulder as she slammed out the front door, muffled steps leading down off the porch. 

"...Shouldn't we check on them?" Ford asked quietly.

"Dipper'll keep, I'm checking on Mabel first." Stan shook his head as he stood and headed for the front door as well. He paused to grab his jacket, shrugging it on as he walked, both of his eyebrows rising almost to meet his hairline when Ford followed. "You're not gonna check on the little nerd? Thought you nerdbirds were all about solidarity."

Heaving a sigh, Ford shook his head, holding the door for his brother. "Like you said, he'll keep. Of the two of them, Mabel is the one who makes more impulsive decisions, and storming off angrily into the paranormally inclined forests of Oregon?" he tightened his grip on the keys, activating the UFO, a small smile at the sound of the television show themesong. "It seems to be a recipe for disaster for my niece."

Ahead of them, her sparkly blue sweater glittering in the late afternoon sun, Mabel paused, shook her head, then sat down.  
Ford watched in confusion as her legs appeared to go into the ground, then jolted and started jogging forward. "That's the bottomless pit!"

"Ford!" Stan shouted, moving to keep up with his brother as Mabel let herself slip off the edge and into the pit. He caught him at the edge, a hand wrapped around his arm and one clutching the scruff of his jacket. "Ford, she'll be fine!" he breathed heavily, rolling his eyes and hauling Ford back from the edge. "Seriously, it's not that big a deal. She'll even be out in time for dinner to be ready."

Looking up at his brother like the man was utterly insane, Ford stayed on the ground, planting himself firmly in place so that Stan couldn't drag him any further. "Your granddaughter just fell into a bottomless pit and you're entirely unconcerned? Are you PSYCHOTIC?"

"We've all fallen in before, including Soos and Dipper. We figured out that it's not going to kill us by the fact that it spat us back out on solid ground." Stan gestured at the gaping hole, shrugging. "Mabel uses it to take some time to calm down, and she probably has her music player with her, tucked into the pouch of her sweater or whatever. She'll come out in a little bit, some new drawings in her book and a happier expression on her face. Then she'll go hug Dipper tight enough to make him choke and everything will be a little bit better."

Kneeling down, Stan peered over the edge of the pit. "Only a few seconds passed between us falling down and coming out. You wanna take care of the hug that needs to come after her coming back out?" He clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Good man, see you for dinner Sixer."

The nickname made both of them pause for a minute, Stan on one knee as he looked anywhere but at Ford.

With a gentle breeze, the tense moment was blown away as the pit made a noise. "See you." Stan called as he scrambled away. "And make sure to hug her!"

True to his words, Mabel scrambled for purchase on the edge of the pit, pulling headphones out of her ears and wrapping them around her hand. "Grunkle Ford!" she laughed, one foot digging in to the dirt beneath her, nearly falling back in as her sketchbook clobbered her. "Woah!" she laughed again, eyes wide and one hand waving slightly at her Great-Uncle. 

He caught her and her sketchbook, one in each hand, pulling them both to the safety of solid ground. "That was incredibly dangerous, we don't know the effects of repeated exposure on a human."

"I-" Mabel's shoulders came up to protect her as her face fell. "I'm sorry Grunkle Ford."

Ford paused, then dragged her into his lap and hugged her tightly. "No, I'm sorry sweetheart. I shouldn't yell, you were upset and you actually handled it in a decent way." he awkwardly brushed her hair out of her face, then handed her the sketchbook. "Do you want to discuss your drawings with me? I've heard that you're a wonderful artist."

"Oh!" Mabel grinned, light shining off her braces as she wrapped her arms around the book, nodding quickly. "Yeah!"

The two of them walked to the porch, settling on the steps together.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Alright, I give up. Have more vaguely sad Pines family fic, wherein nobody is actually sad but they still are.
> 
> My heart is gonna break over these stubborn people.


End file.
